Lelouch the Demon
by Mr. Indigo
Summary: What would have happened if Lelouch's confrontation with the emperor would have gone differently and by differently, I mean A LOT differently. Lelouch gets a supernatural power and literally threatens the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and scares the crap out of 20 royal guardsmen kind of differently. How will this new power affect him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Mr. Indigo reporting in with another Code Geass fanfiction! :) Essentially this one will focus on how the confrontation with his father would have gone if he had some sort of hidden power. Think of the T.V. show Super Natural about how the people who are possessed by a demon their entire eyes goes to the color black and they lose control of their body's, which are taken over by the demon. Well same concept only his eyes turn purple and he has full control of his body. Also think of X-men how Wolverine has claws that extend from his hands and can be used as weapons, same concept. Also, Nunnally also died and Lelouch has become a bit more insane (Yep, definitely going to have fun writing this one!). :3 Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>"Presenting the 11th Prince and 18th in line for the throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia!" an announcer yelled as the doors to the throne room opened and in walked the 11th Prince. He had a infuriated look on his face as he walked up to the foot of the throne and bowed.<p>

"Hail your Majesty, my mother and sister are dead!" Lelouch said angrily. Charles only gave him dead eyes.

"That is old news, what about it?" he said coldly, "You requested an audience with the ruler of an empire to tell me that? Send in the next one."

Lelouch was infuriated by his fathers response, no scratch that, he was absolutely livid at the man. As Lelouch was about to make an angry retort something inside him snapped and he felt a strong surge of energy go through him. Lelouch suddenly plummeted out of his body and into a black abyss and saw two floating orbs. One was a pure black orb that gave off the feeling of evil and the other was a light blue orb which Lelouch deduced was his soul. The black orb flew into the light blue one and the two mixed together to form a dark blue colored orb.

_'Lelouch Vi Britannia' _A mysterious voice called out, _'I give you the Devil's Power, use it wisely' _

With that Lelouch and the Dark Blue orb were thrown into his body.

Lelouch just was still for a few moments, admiring his new power. It felt incredible, like he had unlimited power. It had a much darker feeling though, one of evil, and Lelouch liked that feeling of evil.

Lelouch Hung his head downwards before standing up and beginning to laugh an eerie laugh, starting at a small chuckle before gaining momentum and turning into a full out cackle. The nobles in the throne room were quite scared of Lelouch at the moment and were flinching at the sight of him laughing. The emperor, for one of the few times in his life, was actually was unnerved at his sons behavior but he didn't let it show on the outside. Instead he raised a brow and asked, "What's so funny boy?"

The laughter of the 11th prince abruptly stopped, leaving an eerie silence in the throne room. Lelouch then spoke after a few minutes in a low, raspy voice that would make any normal person flinch, sadly though, the emperor was not normal, "Let me ask you something, father. That is, if you will indulge my request."

The Emperor only narrowed his eyes and replied, "Very well then Lelouch, I will indulge your request, now speak."

"Very well, father. Let me ask you this; Why didn't you keep my mother and sister out of harms way?" Lelouch asked, raised his head just high enough that his eyes were covered by his hair but his nose and mouth were visible for all to see, "I should warn you your Majesty, be careful of what your answer is."

Both the Emperor and the nobles were flabbergasted at the audacity of the young prince and the look of shock appeared on the Emperor's face for a moment before returned to it's cold and uncaring state.

"Lelouch, your mother and sister were weak, that is why they died," The Emperor spoke after a few minutes of silence, resting his chin on his knuckles, "I had no more use for them."

Lelouch just stood silently for a few seconds before a 'slasher' smile of pure evil appeared on the young prince's face and his white royal clothing began to turn as black as night, starting from the neck and working it's way downward. Charles' eye twitched at the sight, quite frightened at what he was witnessing but still refused to show his fear.

"Are you sure you want this as your answer to me, father?" Lelouch asked, sending shivers down Charles spine.

"Of course I do boy. I am the Emperor, my word is absolute."

"Well then, your Majesty," Lelouch calmly said, "I will make sure your punishment is agonizing."

"Punishment?!" Charles said, before breaking out into a laud laugh,"Ahahahahahahhah! Child! The day I am given a punishment by my own son is the day I hang on the gallows! Guards! Remove this insect from my sight!"

Palace Guards charged at Lelouch, spears ready to impale him. Just as they were about to capture him the young prince suddenly vanished from view.

The nobles gasped in shock as the palace guard looked around frantically for the prince. Charles' eyes widened. 'How...' he began to think as a taunting voice that came from above him said.

"You know old man, I didn't think you needed 20 armed men to remove an insect. Bug Spray would have worked just fine you know."

Everyone in the throne room gasped as Lelouch jumped down from his perch on top of the throne and turned to glare at his father.

"You know old man, I could arrange you to be hanged on the gallows if I wanted to," Lelouch said smugly, smirking at his father, who only glared angrily in return, "sadly though I don't think that would be enough torment for you so I guess I'll just have to use another punishment."

Charles at this point was able to get a good look at his sons eyes and what he saw scared him. The entire eye was colored violet and there wasn't a pupil to be seen in the eyes and Charles knew there was something extremely wrong with his son Lelouch. He gulped and then asked a question he dreaded the answer to, "Like what?"

"Glad you should ask that old man," Lelouch said, the slasher smile appearing once again on his face, "I think I have finally decided what punishment I should give you."

Lelouch paused for a few seconds before saying, "Charles zi Britannia! Your punishment shall be as follows! I will give you seven years, and in those seven I expect you to become a better father and to make Britannia a better nation, one where all nationality's can live!"

Lelouch's demands were met with boos and hisses from the gathered nobles and the Palace Guard once again charged Lelouch with their spears ready to impale him. When they got to the top of the stairs Lelouch turned to face them and smirked, "Well, well, well, does someone want to become a demonstration, very well then. I'll try to make this as fast as possible."

Lelouch outstretched his arms and eight blades shot out of his knuckles and went about 10 inches before stopping. The Guards' eyes all widened at this and all of them took a step back before Lelouch swung his left arm at lightning speed and cut their spears clean in half. The mens' faces became white and they quickly ran down the stairs and out the doors of the throne room.

"Well then, now that the mall security is dealt with I think I'll finish telling you your punishment then," Lelouch said with a sadistic smile, "I'll return to Britannia in 7 years old man and if you haven't done what I have asked of you I will find you and kill you. Understand?"

Charles could only nod a yes, being made speechless by his sons demonstration of the guards.

"Good!" Lelouch said, his eyes returning to normal and the claws retracted back into his hands, "I guess I'll see you in seven years old man, by the way, I'll be exiling myself to Japan to act as your bargaining chip in the ongoing Sakuradite conflict. Is that fine with you?"

Again Charles could only nod his head in response.

"Good, well, I'll be off packing my things. I'll leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

And with that, the 11th prince walked out of the throne room, his garments now dark black with a red cape around them. Leaving behind a flabbergasted and speechless Emperor and a whole bunch of soiled Nobles...

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Make sure you leave me a review because they actually help me make better content for you so I guess your the winners overall! :) Anyway, yep, I think I over did it a little bit... OH WELL! I actually thought of this idea today and decided to write a chapter for my idea and I must say I like the idea a lot and I hope you do to! :) I originally planned to make this a one-shot but now I'm not so sure so I hope I receive positive feedback on weather or not I should continue this fanfic.<strong>

**As always, this is Mr. Indigo asking you to...**

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil's Shadow

**I am looking for a co-writer for this story! :) P.M. me if you want to help co-write... Anyway, enjoy the second chapter of Lelouch the demon!**

* * *

><p>Shinjuku Ghetto 2018 A.T.B.<p>

Lelouch stood on top of a skyscraper overlooking the Shinjuku Ghetto, watching the Britannian soldiers massacre innocent civilians, his Zero cape billowing in the wind.

Geass, that was what that lime haired girl called it. That was the power she gave him. It was strange really, one minute he had his School uniform on and the next he was wearing this weird purple outfit accompanied by a black and gold cape with a blue and black helmet. Yes, it was very strange indeed, the only thing he found stranger (and a little more painful) was a weird sensation in his left eye.

He found it disgusting how low his dimwitted half-brother would go to satisfy his ego. Disgusting.

His shadow, which wore the same cloths as him, only they were the color black, seemed to agree with him as it trotted back and forth along the skyscrapers roof. It's hands were behind his back and was in a sour mood. Although it was impossible to tell it's expressions because of the black Zero mask it had on Lelouch knew his shadow very well and knew that the only reason it was in a sour mood was because it couldn't satisfy it's blood lust, not because of the multitude in innocent civilians that were being slain. Lelouch sighed, his shadow had always been like this ever since the day he was created.

It was during his stay with the Kururugi's that his shadow was created. In the first month after being beaten up by Suzaku he had stormed away in rage and ended up in an open field. His hatred that day was so great it formed his shadow and it's presence was immediately known to Lelouch who had gotten a chill up his spine. When he had turned around he was startled by his shadow.

It was the same size and shape as him but was entirely black and looked to be two-dimensional and although he was standing in an open field with no wall anywhere in sight, his shadow was somehow able to stand on it's own two feet.

'_Master' _his shadow said telepathically,_ ' can I go and have some FUN with the Britannians yet?'__  
><em>

Ah yes, his shadow's greatest annoyance to Lelouch, being impatient.

After thinking about it for a few moments Lelouch replied telepathically to his shadow, '_Demon, I have a job for you.'_

_'Yes, what is it master?'_ his shadow asked, stopping his walking back and forth and looked at Lelouch, eagerly awaiting his orders.**  
><strong>

_'Kill the Britannian soldiers but do not destroy any Knightmares frames and please refrain from killing any Japanese, whether they be part of the resistance or the civilian populace do not harm them. However, tanks are the exception for both sides, destroy and you find.'_

His shadow jumped up and down in excitement as he screamed telepathically, _'Oh thank you master! Thank you!' _He then ran over to the edge of the skyscraper, extended his claws, and jumped off the edge._  
><em>

Lelouch smirked and thought, 'Watch out Britannians, the Black Devil's is coming for you.'

Ah yes, the Black Devil's, a name used by the Britannian soldiers to describe his shadow and it had gained the name during the Second Pacific War when Britannia invaded Japan. Although his shadow acted as an entirely different entity it only took orders from Lelouch . Perhaps it was because of the fact that it required Lelouch's hatred for survival, or maybe it was the fact that Lelouch was technically it's father. He never could figure that particualar puzzle out but he felt lucky that his shadow only obeyed his commands after seeing how powerful it was in the SPW and he knew damn well that hw wouldn't be around here today if it had decided to betray him.

Loud terrified screams echo throughout the ghetto, followed by many, many gunshots. A geyser of blood shot upwards a few blocks away as screams of agony followed suit.

"So it's begun" Lelouch said, smiling under his mask.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were those screams?!" A resistance member shouted over the radio.<p>

"I don't know but it really freaked me out." Another said, receiving a round of agreement from the other resistance members.

Naoto Kōzuki felt a chill go up his spine as he listened to the screaming of men. Although, the screaming sounded awfully familiar to him, as if he heard them somewhere before...

"Naoto!" A feminine voice called to him over his radio.

He picked it up and said, "Yes Kallen, go ahead."

"Do you know what the heck that sound was?" She asked, her voice was shaky.

"No I'm afraid I don't little sister. Although it does sound familiar to me."

"Well Ok Naoto, thanks for being honest. Maybe it's on our side Naoto." She said before Naoto turned the transmission off.

He had wanted to lie to his sister, to tell her it was just the wind and she shouldn't be afraid, but he just couldn't bring himself to lie to her and bring her reassurance. He was genuinely scarred at the moment thinking about the screaming he had just heard and hoped to god Kallen was right about it being on their side. He had already had a very close encounter with death once, he didn't need another encounter with the bastard until Japan was free again.

* * *

><p>The Black Devil stood over the mutilated and dismembered body's of Britannian foot soldiers, licking the blood happily from his claws. He hadn't had that much fun in what felt like ages. He believed it was one year ago when they had rescued a man going by the name of Naoto that he had been able to watch Britannian soldiers cry and beg for him to spare their pitiful lives before cutting them open and listening to their squeals of agony as he gobbled up the blood pouring from the wounds.<p>

Though he couldn't help but note that these soldiers were quite different then the ones he played with last year. They were more... boring to play with then the other ones. These toy soldiers only just screamed at him in terror before unloading their cartridges into him, not that it did anything anyway. Being a shadow has it's perks, one being you can't be hurt by bullets, a lot more helpful then you might think. It was still enjoyable though, listening to their screams of agony as he cut into their flesh with his claws.

Oh well, he was out of soldiers to play with now and his claws were sparkling clean. It was a small group of about 3 men, not enough for his tastes as it didn't really keep him occupied very long and bored him because none of them were fighting back against him.

'I wonder whose next?' He thought as he ran further into the ghetto, extremely excited at the prospect of killing more soldiers

Ah yes... This feeling was bliss...

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it Chapter 2 of Lelouch the Demon, now I would like to point out that Lelouch's shadow kinda looks like slender man but is entirely black and reflects any image of what the host (in this case Lelouch) is wearing. For example, if Lelouch is wearing the Zero costume, then the shadow also is wearing the Zero costume, although it would only be an outline of the costume filled in with the color black it would still look like he's wearing the Zero costume. Also, Lelouch's shadow has all the same powers as Lelouch does and he can activate them freely.<strong>

**Lelouch's powers are as follows;**

**Lelouch has the power of teleportation and the claws that extend from his hands will eventually grow to 15 in. when Lelouch gets older. The claws in themselves are OPed being able to cut through the Lancelots Armour if they have enough momentum behind them (basically the claws will only break if they are caught in a F.L.E.I.J.A blast or if Lelouch try's to cut through Blaze Luminus shields) and in an event they do break, they would just grow back in 12-24 hours. That is the extent of Lelouch's power BEFORE he meets C.C..  
>In the years between a.t.b. 2009 and a.t.b. 2018 Lelouch will actually be physically fit, gaining the power of immense strength in the year a.t.b. 2013, basically where he can lift up a 8 ton Knightmare frame with a bit of effort (maxium weight he can carry is about 20 metric tons) . Ironically enough, after Lelouch meets C.C he gains the power to generate Zero Armour ( basically the Zero Suit in Nightmare of Nunnally) and gets the power of a geass gefun disturber which ( again it is the power zero uses in chapter 9 of Nightmare of Nunnally) disables the targeted Knightmare for an hour to two hours and can easily break through a Blaze Luminous Shield. The geass gefun disturber can also be fired like a VARIS or Hardron blast and manifest's in Lelouch's palms. The last power Lelouch has is the power of Infinite Obedience. Basically it is like Absolute Obedience just that it can be used multiple times on a person and does not need eye contact to work. Any protective geass covers like the Zero mask are rendered ineffective, Knightmares and Monitors being exceptions. By the way Infinite Obedience works on Code Bearers but will only work once before they become. In essence Lelouch becomes a walking, talking Knightmare frame with a magical mystic power that increases his overall power to beyond the Z-01 Lancelot and is on par with Schneizel in the form of a strategist... C.C. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and one more thing I should mention, I am looking for a co-writer for this story and if you are interested in helping co-write make sure you PM me! :) Oh one more thing, I promise. The Shinjuku story will be separated in two to three chapters since I want to think of where the story is going to progress (That and editing takes forever).**

**This has been Mr. Indigo, asking you to...**

**Please Review**

**(Write them good or bad I don't care! It only helps me improve my writing which means better quality for you! :) !)**


	3. NEW FAN FICTION STORY COMING SOON!

**HELLO EVERYONE Mr. Indigo HERE ANNOUNCING A NEW ORIGINAL STORY TO (I'M SO EXCITED)! HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS AND MAKE SURE YOU SIT DOWN CAUSE WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY IS GOING TO BLOW YOUR MIND! **

**If you are a fan of One Piece or Code Geass then you know what I got the story for you! Imagine it, a crossover of One Piece and Code Geass... YEP! I've officially lost my mind! YOU KNOW WHAT! THERE IS ONLY ONE OTHER STORY LIKE THIS TO! Good thing for me it is written in Spanish. :) THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE SECOND ONE PIECE AND CODE GEASS CROSSOVER FAN FICTION EVER WRITTEN AND THE FIRST ONE TO EVER BE WRITTEN IN ENGLISH! :D YEP! MAKING HISTORY IN THE WORLD OF FAN FICTION! **

**For those who have no idea what the hell One Piece is it is an anime that started in 1997 and about pirates and has a total of 600+ episodes so don't try to watch the anime before you read this fan fiction o mine cause you will be stuck trying to educate yourself for at least a year... JUST READ THE WIKI INSTEAD! IT'S A HELL OF A LOT EASIER! (Believe me I know).**

**For those who have no idea what the hell Code Geass is it is an anime that started in 2007 and ended in 2008 and I highly recommend you watch before you read this fan fiction. It's only got 50 episodes so it shouldn't be to hard to watch! :)**

**Anyway I'll be uploading the first chapter of this revolutionary new fan fiction near Thanksgiving (CAUSE I KEEP ON GIVING!).**

**I CAN'T WAIT TO UPLOAD IT AND IT HAS SERIOUSLY GOTTEN ME PUMPED AND I FEEL MOTIVATED TO GET THIS STORY'S FIRST CHAPTER UPLOADED ASAP! :D**


End file.
